


Share Your Smile With the World

by sagely_sea



Series: Symbols of Peace [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Engagement Party, Good Lotor (Voltron), Kuron is a good twin, Lotor is happy for Sheith, M/M, Minor Lotor/Kuro, Omega Keith (Voltron), POV Lotor (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), but not a major plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Emperor Lotor is invited to the formal engagement party of his beloved friend, Keith, to the Crown Prince of Terra, Shiro. He's happy for the couple but also has conflicting feelings. There are many what-ifs going through his head as he helps Keith prepare for the event.





	Share Your Smile With the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a quick little one shot for Sheith AU week Day 1: Symbolism and Splendour. I thought a quick glance in at how the happy couple was progressing from the end of Peace Begins With a Smile would be fun but then Lotor stole the POV and this happened... whoops?
> 
> This story takes place about nine months after the ending of Peace Begins with a Smile.

Lotor knocked on the door that led from the shared sitting room, in the suite of rooms Ambassador Kolivan shared with his family and closest advisor, to Keith’s room and waited to be called in. He was an emperor and rarely waited on anyone, but somethings required that even he follow the rules of politeness.

“Come in,” Keith called, his voice muffled slightly by the sturdy door. 

He took a second to make sure his outfit was sitting correctly and then opened the door and let himself in. He tried not to smile as Keith looked over and saw just who it was. The way Keith lit up when he saw him did more for his ego than thousands of his people kneeling before him in his throne room. 

“Lotor! You came!” Keith said and jumped up out of his seat only to be tugged back down into it with a rough ‘omph’ as Krolia yanked on his hair. 

“No. You will sit here and not move until I’m done with this. I don’t know how Kolivan makes this look so easy,” Krolia said as she tried to fix what Keith’s movements had started to undo. 

Lotor did smile then, soft and indulgent as he watched Krolia chastise Keith for ruining her work and decided to just start over. “Listen to your mother, Keith. I’ll still be here when you’re done,” Lotor said and moved to sit out of the way in a high back chair that was set near the open windows. 

It was a shame that Kolivan couldn’t be the one do to Keith’s hair today. He’d witness the rough and large leader of the once lethal rebel faction against the empire take his time to gently comb through Keith’s hair and do it up in all sorts of various hairstyles. It had seemed so at odds of what Lotor thought he knew of Kolivan the first time he saw it, but now he thought the skill suited his ambassador to Terra. 

Unfortunately, Galra tradition dictated that it was the child’s carrier, if they were still around, who would do their hair for special occasions like coming of age ceremonies and weddings. Or in the case of royalty and nobles who turned everything into an important occasion, a formal party announcing the official engagement of Keith to the King of Terra. 

Keith wasn’t royalty, but Lotor, upon claiming his throne, had given Krolia and Kolivan a duchy for their assistance as well as assigning them both as ambassadors. He had felt bad about dividing them as he did, but they had assured them they would manage the two or three years it took Lotor to settle into court and find people he suitably trusted for the roles. But with peace still so uncertain, sending Krolia to Altea and Kolivan to Atlas was the best option. 

The fact that Keith had unintentionally charmed the crown prince of the kingdom and was about to celebrate his engagement was completely an unforeseen plus to his decision to make Kolivan the ambassador here. Not that he would ever have forced Keith into a wedding but he seemed happy about the prospect and went into it fully knowledgeable and willing. And since that was the case, Lotor was not above making sure it solidified peace between their kingdoms for generations to come, not to mention improved trade deals and such. 

Though as he watched Keith grumble through getting his hair done, Lotor couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness that Keith would be staying so far away from him. He had grown used to having Keith by his side and sharing his unique insights of the world. 

But clearly, in this universe, he and Keith were not meant to be anything more than friends no matter how warm a welcome he always received. And perhaps one day he would chastise Keith about it and make him stop. But for now, he enjoyed it far too much and he also enjoyed watching Prince Shiro frown over it. Alpha pride insisted he did not give up his claim to another alpha without some sort of show of resistance. Even if his claim was, and forever would be, only familial. 

“I brought you a present,” Lotor said when it seemed like Krolia was finished with the more delicate work of Keith’s hair and had moved onto decorating it. 

“You didn’t have to. You’ve already given me so much,” Keith said but wisely only looked at Lotor through the mirror in front of him instead of trying to turn to see him. 

“Who else do I have to spoil? Besides, you don’t even know what it is?” 

“You have your generals. I know Ezor loves being spoiled,” Keith pointed out. 

“Yes. But her idea of spoiling often involves a lot more chaos and destruction.” 

Keith chuckled at that and Lotor preened at the reaction he caused. It was always a joy to hear Keith’s laugh and be the cause of it. 

“True. What did you get me? Not more clothes, right?” 

“I think the tailors would attempt to murder me if I made any changes to the outfit you’re wearing today,” Lotor said, spotting the clothes carefully laid out on Keith’s bed. 

Keith eyed him through the mirror, either trying to see if he was lying about the clothes or to spot a clue about the present. “Then it’s either small or you got me a horse. Did you get me a horse?” 

Keith actually sounded excited about the idea of a horse which seemed a little ridiculous since he was sure that Keith already had a handsome gelding in the very regal breed that Terra was famous for. It had been a six-month courting gift from Shiro and all of the ridiculous finery to saddle it with was from Ryou. Lotor had heard all about it in a letter that Keith had sent him shortly after. 

“You already have a horse,” Lotor said. 

“But it’s not the Galran Plains Stallion you promised me,” Keith said. 

Lotor blinked in confusion for a moment before laughing as he remembered just when he had made that promise. “How do you remember something I said to you several years ago when you were sick with a fever and yet still can’t remember basic stealth training that was drilled into your head since you were ten?”

“It’s a gift. Ow!” Keith said and reached up to rub his head where Krolia had accidentally stabbed him with a hairpin. His hands were gently swatted away and Krolia gave an insincere apology as she grinned at her son through the mirror. 

“I mean, I’ll work on it?” Keith said, still looking put out. 

“Much better. And perhaps you could start with addressing the emperor a bit more formally,” Krolia suggested. 

“Why? We’re in private. He’d tell me if he wanted me to change the way I speak to him. Right, Lotor?” 

“While normally I would leave such arguments to your parents since it’s about me, I am fine with him talking to me this way. It keeps me humble. Though I suppose we will have to be more respectful of each other’s positions in public. At least for tonight,” Lotor said. He cherished the way that Keith still treated him as a close friend and not as his emperor. Krolia and Kolivan had always treated him politely, even when he was an exiled prince on the run, but now they treated him with more respect and distance than he cared for. It was only on the rare occasion he could get them to relax around him, even if they still did offer him the same expert counsel as before. 

“That’s ridiculous. You’re an emperor and I’m engaged to the crown prince. Who’s going to be stupid enough to tell us to stop?” Keith said clearly missing the point that they were royalty and therefore must set an example. 

“Your fiance, perhaps? And while relationships between our nations have improved since that disastrous peace ball, we do not wish to encourage insidious rumours or have the people see their future king’s consort in a bad light.” 

Keith gave a long sigh but it was one Lotor could easily identify as not liking it but willing to do what was asked. 

“Fine. But I’m not acting like a simpering noble in private,” Keith said. 

“Nobody is asking you to.” And Lotor never would. 

“Good. Now, where’s my stallion?” 

Lotor laughed and shook his head fondly at Keith. “I’ll make one your wedding gift. Should I gift your prince with a mare? Perhaps you could pass your time breeding and raising them to gift to your future children,” Lotor mused and did his best not to laugh as Keith made a face at his words. 

“Too early for kid talk,” Keith said. 

Krolia’s hands slipped from his hair to his shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. “Such talk is never too early with royalty and nobility, Keith. After your first shared heat with your husband, the kingdom will be full of anticipation to see if you have news to announce.” 

Lotor watched as Keith’s cheeks turned red at Krolia’s plain words. Lotor had always admired Krolia’s way of speaking so bluntly to her child. Keith was well protected but never coddled or sheltered from the realities of life. 

“After the first one?” He asked, probably doing calculations in his head of when his heats typically were. Lotor would not be surprised if the wedding was planned for shortly after one of his heats ended so that he would have more time to enjoy married life and settle into his new role before even more new roles were foisted upon him. 

“Perhaps with the way Shiro dotes on you, you could convince him to wait until the second one. But there will be expectations and if they are not met, people will talk and Shiro’s advisors will start suggesting that if the marriage is not fruitful that it should be terminated,” Krolia said, still matter of factly. 

“That’s horrible.” 

“That’s royalty. People think it’s all glamour and decadence but it’s hard work and strict rules. And the line of succession is taken very seriously. Which is why all of the Galran court is waiting for Lotor to announce his own engagement and produce his own heirs,” Krolia said, turning that sharp look toward Lotor. 

Lotor frowned. “It would be foolish to rush into a marriage alliance with someone when the court is still being purged of the last of the secret supporters to my late father and those who believe in his ways.” 

“If there’s still a danger to you, it’s even more important you name an heir if you insist on putting off having your own,” Krolia said. 

It was a long time argument. One that Lotor often had with his generals and with Kolivan and Krolia. It was rather annoying and tedious but as emperor, it was hard to force his hand if he really didn’t want to do something. And if he was honest, he would admit to not wanting to form a marriage alliance until he was sure that things would work out between Prince Shiro and Keith.

Keith would have made an ideal consort for the empire and while their relationship was not the romantic type, Lotor knew it could have grown into one. They had both, in moments of foolishness, shown desire to one another that went beyond a mentor relationship or even deep friendship. 

But Lotor had never seen Keith look so at peace as he did when he was with his prince and Lotor would not let his own desires come between that. He had vowed never to use Keith as a pawn in his games and that included asking for his hand in marriage when his interest lay elsewhere. 

“I would have my heir if Kolivan would just accept,” Lotor instead said. 

“And as he’s said, he’s honoured but his only child is an omega and is to be wed to the future king of Terra. It raises more complications than it solves.” 

“Then he could easily name another heir. Nobody would question him not naming Keith next in succession if he was already the consort to another kingdom,” Lotor said. 

“And Prince Shiro would be fully within his right to fight Kolivan on that and be named next in line to the empire as the alpha mated to Keith. And no matter how close of a friendship we will foster in the future with Terra, our cultures are far too different to survive one ruler leading us all.”

“Why don’t you name Acxa?” Keith asked, finally turning to look at Lotor. 

“Acxa?” 

“She’s an alpha, she’s loyal, and she’s good at what she does. It would settle the court down long enough for you to find a suitable partner,” Keith said as if it was all so obvious. 

Lotor supposed it was. But it seemed rude to name one of his dear generals above the other. Though Acxa was by far the best suited for a leadership role. He had just been so set on Kolivan. If a man could lead a rebellion so poorly funded and cobbled together than there was no doubt that he could easily lead an empire. 

“I will consider it.” 

“Good. Because I think we’ve had enough talk of politics. We need to get Keith dressed.”

Keith groaned but dutifully stood and walked over to the clothes laid out for him. “This is all so ridiculous.” 

“And this is just your engagement party. Just wait until the actual wedding,” Lotor said getting some glee out of the face that Keith pulled at his words. 

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to go find some simple baker or farmer to marry instead,” Keith said. 

Lotor just laughed at that and so did Krolia before she gently shoved Keith behind a large screen meant to protect his modesty. Though considering the way they had been forced to survive at times while plotting a rebellion against the empire, it really wasn’t needed. But in civilized settings, decorum was to be maintained. 

“If you’re really against it, I would be happy to inform his highness that you’ve changed your mind,” Lotor said and was not disappointed by the immediate reply he got. 

“Don’t you dare!” Keith said and poked his head out the side of the screen to better throw the robe he’d been wearing at Lotor’s head. 

Lotor caught it easily and stood before draping it over the back of the chair he’d been sitting on. “Are you sure?”

“You know it’s not the alpha I object to, Lotor,” Keith said. 

And Lotor would bet anything that Keith’s cheeks were bright red while he said that. Keith had never really had a chance to flirt, date, or fall in love as he was raised in the middle of a war and when he had it was in a foreign land where his closest friend was his paramour’s twin brother. Which meant that Keith shared all of his dating stories, thoughts, and worries with Lotor instead through letters via his trusty wolf. He probably knew more of Shiro’s courting of Keith than the prince would be happy with. But the Crown Prince was just going to have to accept that Lotor and Keith would always hold a special place in each other’s lives. 

He was, after all, going to be terribly upset if he wasn’t named godfather of Keith’s children. 

He also hoped that Keith continued his correspondence and weekly updates on his adventures with Shiro. He was looking forward to when Keith inevitably asked for sexual advice in pleasing an Alpha so that the next time he saw Shiro he could ask him if Keith had used certain techniques on him. It could lead to Shiro trying to punch him an international incident but it would also be worth it. Crude, but worth it. 

“Unfortunately you can’t separate the alpha from the prince,” Lotor said. 

“I know. And I’m okay with it… mostly. I just hate being dolled up and paraded around.” 

Krolia passed pieces of Keith’s outfit to him so he could dress and shared a look with Lotor that said it wasn’t the first time she’d heard him complain about the outfit. 

“Well when you’re the consort, you can set new fashion trends for omegas in Terra,” Lotor said. Because one of the perks of being royalty tended to be that whatever you enjoyed, others swiftly followed in enjoying it, too. 

“Do you think I’d be allowed to?” Keith asked. 

“Prince Shiro already knows what sort of omega you are. If he had a problem with your thoughts on fancy clothes or proper decorum he wouldn’t have pursued a marriage with you.” And Lotor had it on good authority that Kolivan had made sure that the prince had understood what he was getting into by dating his son and what would and would not be tolerated. 

Lotor really wished he could have seen that conversation. Kolivan was absolutely terrifying when something called for it. 

“Yeah… I guess. Mom, can you help with this. Who thought so many stupid buttons were a good idea?” 

“So your first fashion victory will be to abolish buttons?” Lotor asked. 

“Certainly these little ones,” Krolia said. “They really are ridiculous.” 

“I’m sure the final look is well worth the effort. Remember, the goal is to make every other alpha jealous that they didn’t think to snatch you up first,” Lotor said. And to prove to the court that their prince was making the right decision but no need to add that much worry onto Keith. 

“Like I care about every other alpha.”

“Well you care about some of us. And we want to see you looking handsome on your big day. How is it going Krolia?” 

“Almost done. Can you get the jacket for me?” She asked and held out her hand so Lotor could hand it to her. It was a little unnecessary since clearly by now Keith was fully dressed but best to start getting Keith used to a bit of modesty and such. 

“Would you like his boots?” Lotor asked going to the foot of the bed and picking them up. “Are you sure you can walk in these?” Heeled boots for omegas were quite popular and while he’d seen Keith wear low ones, he’d never seen him in ones that indulged the fashion quite so much. 

“Oh shut up. Just as long as I don’t have to fight off stupid Sendak again, I’ll be fine.” He came out from around the screen and before Lotor could even appreciate his outfit he flopped gracelessly down into a chair and held out his hand for the boots and made a grabby motion. 

“Ah, why yes your majesty, I’d be so honoured to pass your boots to you,” Lotor said, voice dripping in sarcasm as he handed the boots over. 

“Thank you, servant. That will be all,” Keith said in his best mock imperious voice and shooed him away. And then immediately stopped and gestured him back. “But first my present.” 

“Boots first. We don’t want you getting distracted and being late.” 

“I’m the guest of honour. They can’t start without me.” 

“You wouldn’t want to make your fiance nervous that you’ve gotten cold feet,” Krolia put in and started unlacing one boot while Keith worked on the other. 

“Why would he be worried? I already said yes. I wouldn’t be cruel enough to go back on my word in such a public fashion. I know reputations are important to royalty.” 

And Keith did know. He’d been well educated and trained in all sorts of things, Lotor even helping with some of it. But it seemed some things either couldn’t be taught or they’d failed completely to do so. “He’s an Alpha, Keith. And alphas tend to worry about everything, especially when it comes to an omega we want to be with. You’re precious to him and he’ll probably be ridiculous until well after you settle into life as a married couple.” 

“I thought omegas were supposed to be the emotional irrational ones,” Keith mumbled as he started tugging on his boots. 

Krolia chuckled and gave Keith’s arm a pat before kneeling to help with lacing the boots back up. “Alphas and omegas both feel things strongly. We just typically express them in different ways. The only really sane ones among us are the betas.”

“Have you met uncle Ulaz? He worries about everything,” Keith said. 

“Well, there are always exceptions. Just like you.” Krolia stood and gave Keith’s cheek a kiss before stepping back. “Though I think you’ll have everyone fooled tonight.” 

“Quite so. Stand so we can get a look at you. And then you can get your gift.” 

Keith grumbled but stood and allowed Krolia to fuss for a moment before he managed to bat his mother’s hands away. His grumpy put upon look lasted for all of ten seconds before he started fidgeting. “So… Do I look good enough for a prince?” He asked. 

Keith was the type of omega who wouldn’t think twice of throwing himself off a balcony with sword drawn to stab at someone but dress him up and tell him to mind his manners and he became a nervous mess. It was both endearing and heartbreaking to watch. 

Lotor much preferred the proud and confident version of Keith even if it meant he usually ended up having several heart attacks and a headache. “Good enough for an emperor. Now come here and give me that hug you couldn’t earlier.”

Keith’s mouth twitched up in a bit of a smile and he crossed the few steps to Lotor and hugged him tightly. Lotor wrapped his arms around him, careful not to rumple any of his outfit. He didn’t care if Keith messed his up, despite being the emperor, the ball wasn’t about him. But he wanted Keith to look and feel perfect so he wouldn’t have any doubts he was more than worthy tonight. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. Apparently being emperor involves a good deal of asinine paperwork that is always urgent.” There had also been a rather foolish plot to kidnap him that had to be untangled and resolved but Keith didn’t need to be burdened with details like that right now. 

“I’m just glad you made it. Will you be able to stay a few days?” Keith asked, head tucked against his chest.

“Yes. Though I’m afraid a lot of it will be taken up with work. But I’m sure we can find some time in the morning or evenings.” 

“I’ll make the time if you do,” Keith said. 

“Always,” Lotor promised. 

After a few more seconds, Keith stepped back, a jewelry box in his hand as he did. 

“Thief,” Lotor said. 

“It’s my present.” 

“And I haven’t given it to you yet.” 

“Yes, you have. Thank you, Lotor.” 

“Brat. Just open it up so we can finish getting you ready.” 

Keith smiled at him as he worked the ribbon off of the box, Krolia stepping up to get a better look at it. 

“Is it more jewelry with your crest on it? They’re always lovely but you’re going to have to stop dressing him up like he’s yours.” 

“I like to think I restrained myself quite nicely with his outfit today. And today’s gift has nothing to do with me,” Lotor said. He already knew that he would have to stop dressing Keith in his colours and having him wear his personal crest or even any related to the royal family or Galran empire. Which was why he’d had his tailors create Keith’s engagement outfit in the prince’s preferred colours of black and white with only purple accents. And while there was some embroidery work to represent his Galran heritage as well as his Terran one, nothing was quite as blatant as his previous outfits had been. Lotor could sometimes have tact. And while he would take much joy out of driving Shiro crazy in private, he knew not to do so openly. 

“Today’s outfit is perfect, your majesty,” Krolia said and then gave a slight gasp as Keith opened the box.

He may have gone a bit overboard with the design of the pieces but as he had said, he didn’t really have anyone else to spoil right now. And he wanted to make sure that Keith was prepared to start his new life in all ways. And for royalty that meant making sure he had his own seal to send out orders or sign things with. Or even to gift others with the privilege of wearing so everyone else knew they were under his protection. “I thought it was time for you to have your own crest. As the consort to the crown prince, you’ll have plenty of responsibilities and obligations and you won’t always want to do them under the banner of your husband.”

“They’re beautiful,” Keith said as he picked up the largest piece in the box, an oversized brooch that best showed off the details of the seal. It was a stylized wolf head with Keith’s dagger below it. And since it was meant to be a showstopping piece, it was covered in more jewels than necessary but Lotor still thought it came out quite sophisticated. 

“I’m glad you like it. Given your companion and upbringing, I thought the wolf and knife worked better than the usual flower motif that omegas like to adopt.” 

Keith made a face and even Krolia scrunched her face slightly at the thought of Keith using such a design. “This is perfect.” 

“I don’t see a signet ring,” Krolia said as she leaned in closer to look at the pieces that Lotor had gifted Keith. Besides the brooch, there were earrings and a necklace. Though he didn’t expect Keith to wear all of them at once, he thought it would be nice to have a selection to choose from.

“I have the designs for one. But I wanted to make sure you approved of the seal first. And I also didn’t think it wise for me to give you a ring on the night of your engagement party. Nothing should take away from the ring your prince gave you,” Lotor said and nodded to the admittedly beautiful and surprisingly simple ring on Keith’s finger. 

“A wise decision. And speaking of decisions, pick what you want to wear Keith. We should head down soon,” Krolia said taking the box from Keith so he could have both hands free. 

“The brooch. You can’t see a necklace with all the lace at my neck and these earrings are from Kolivan,” Keith said. 

Lotor nodded at the reasoning. He wasn’t about to argue with Kolivan over who had more of a right to gift Keith with jewelry on a day like this. He was just thankful he had thought to get Keith a set so he wouldn’t have to pick between his father and emperor. “Let me help you,” He said. 

Keith handed over the pin and stood up a bit straighter, his chest on display. Lotor held the brooch up to one side and then the other before finding the perfect spot to pin it. “There. I think you’re ready.” 

He gave Keith a slow once over to not only appreciate how beautiful he looked right now but to check for anything that needed fixing. Finding nothing, he gave a nod and held out his arm. “Nervous?” 

Keith shook his head and slid his arm though Lotor’s as they walked out of the room. “It’s Shiro. Nobody else matters,” Keith said. 

And while that certainly wasn’t true, Lotor thought he understood Keith’s reasoning. Under all the pageantry and court maneuverings, today was about celebrating Keith and Shiro’s love for each other and if they found no faults with each other, what did it really matter if anyone else did? 

“If you keep believing that, you’ll do just fine here,” Lotor said.

“I plan on doing more than just fine. We’re not hiding in rebel camps anymore, Lotor. We can grow and thrive. Actually live,” Keith said, a smile on his face. 

“Are you telling me I need to live a little?” Lotor asked. 

“I would never be so bold as to tell an emperor what to do,” Keith said but spoiled his words by laughing. 

“Of course you wouldn’t.” 

“Keith,” Krolia said, interrupting before they could start getting truly into playful banter. “I’m going to leave you here so I can be with your father when you arrive. Just remember to breath and don’t trip.” She leaned in to give Keith’s cheek a kiss and then headed off to a side entrance to the ballroom to get to her place before Keith entered. 

“You know she’s jinxed it now. There’s no way I’m not tripping.” 

“If you do, I’ll be there to catch you. Or your prince will be,” Lotor said. 

“It’d be better if I didn’t have to wear these stupid boots,” Keith said kicking the side of one boot with the two of the other.

“They’re worth it. Trust me. Your prince won’t know what hit him. And his outfit is going to be just as cumbersome,” Lotor said. Alphas may not have to wear as many frilly layers over tight ones, but they did have their ridiculous points in their finery. Even the great coat that Lotor was wearing had heavy embellishments on the shoulder before tapering in tightly at his waist and flaring only slight as it reached down past his knees. He didn’t even want to think about how much lace, rope trim, beading, and gems were on all of that fabric. If an alpha wasn’t already strong, they certainly would be after a night of wearing a coat like this. 

“Do you think he’s in black?” Keith asked, his eyes sparkling in mischief. 

“Are you going to tease him if he is?” 

“Of course. The least he can do is wear a little colour at a party.” 

“Maybe he’ll surprise you and wear purple. Match your people and your beautiful undertones,” Lotor said, a hand raising to brush along Keith’s lightly lavender cheek gently. 

“We’d match if he wore black, too. But we might look a bit somber for a couple celebrating our engagement.” 

“I don’t know. I think most royals celebrating their engagement are often feeling somber as very few are lucky enough to find a love match.” And despite the numerous letters that told a sweet story of Keith’s growing relationship and feelings for the prince, he still worried that Keith felt he had to accept the courtship to help the Galra politically instead of doing this out of love. 

“I know my parents and the court are pressuring you to find someone. But you deserve a love match, Lotor. No black at your engagement party.”

Lotor shook his head fondly at Keith. That answer, more than any protesting that his engagement with Shiro was a love match, put Lotor at ease. Only someone so foolishly in love could think he was worried over his own future engagement and not the one taking place right now. 

“I’ll do my best. I don’t suppose you have anyone to recommend? Now that you’re not fighting a war, perhaps you could put your time to matchmaking.”

Keith made a face and not so lightly punched him in the shoulder. He forgot just how much force that little body could deal out. “I have my magic studies to worry about and then I’m sure Kolivan and Shiro will find at least twenty different things for me to do to try and keep me out of trouble. And if I was going to suggest someone, it’d be Kuro. I sort of feel bad sometimes. Like I’m taking Shiro away from him. Twins are a bit weird,” Keith said. 

Lotor was suddenly intrigued to know more about Kuro and Shiro’s relationship with each other and what made it weird in Keith’s eyes but there wasn’t time to get into it now. And while it could be fun to bring Kuro to bed for a night or two, nothing could come from a relationship with the prince precisely because nothing could come from it. 

“I, unfortunately, will need to marry someone capable of having children. And since your marriage will help solidify bonds with Terra, I will be expected to look for someone from Altea or someone from a noble Galran family.”

“Politics…” Keith said with a sigh. 

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t still find love. Don’t mourn for me quite yet,” Lotor said. 

Keith nodded and then turned slightly as one of Terra’s advisors came up to them. He paused a few steps away and gave a deep bow before stepping a little closer. “Emperor Lotor, it’s an honour to have you here. I was told you were briefed on what to do?” 

“I was,” Lotor said. And figured even if he forgot most of it, as long as he managed to get Keith to the dais where Shiro was waiting and hand Keith over so the announcement of the engagement could be made nobody would really care about the rest. 

“Would you like to go over it one more time?” 

“No. I do believe we have kept the poor prince waiting long enough.” He would normally enjoy making Shiro wait just a bit longer but that would just give Keith’s nerves a chance to rise again and he didn’t want that. 

“Alright. Then follow me and when the doors open, head down at a smooth pace. Lord Keith has practiced the walk several times so if you’re unsure, follow his lead,” The advisor said. And getting a nod from them both gave another bow before scurrying off to get things started. 

“Just remember to breathe,” Lotor said. 

“Just remember to hand me over,” Keith said. 

“If I must,” Lotor said with a put upon look on his face that his generals would probably call a pout. 

“You must. You most certainly must.”

“If you insist,” 

Before Keith could reply, the doors opened and music flooded the foyer they’d been waiting in. The guards, quietly minding their own business until then, gave a sharp salute and Lotor straightened just a little before sweeping past them and walking Keith into the large ballroom. It had been repaired since the fight during the peace ball and as far as Lotor could tell at a quick glance, the only thing that remained of the fight were a few scorch marks here and there on the walls and floor.

His eyes then drifted to the dais where the royal family, Keith’s parents, and a handful of upper nobles stood. In the centre stood Shiro, dressed in black and purple, his eyes shining and a large grin across his face. He had eyes only for Keith and it was clear to all that he loved what he was seeing. 

Lotor glanced over at Keith and it was almost like looking at a different person. All traces of nerves were gone, replaced by a sparkling desire and affection that so strongly mirrored Shiro’s. It hurt a little to see Keith look at someone else like that, and yet it was also heartening. This is what he wanted for his dear friend. He would have no problem turning around and taking Keith immediately back to Daibazaal with him if he doubted for even one moment that Shiro did not love Keith as he should. 

But seeing their faces, Lotor led Keith smoothly down the long walkway the court and those attending the ball had made for them. The music reached an end as they stepped up to the edge of the dais. There, Shiro took the few steps down toward them and gave Lotor a small bow before holding out his hands. 

“Crown Prince Takashi Shirogane, you have requested to formalize your courtship with Marquess Keith Kogane and to start and engagement?” Lotor asked. 

“I have, Your Imperial Majesty.”

“And you accept this engagement as a test of your worthiness of an alpha to an omega who will rely on you for both health and happiness?” Lotor asked finding the words archaic in his mouth. He could not imagine Keith relying on any alpha for his health and happiness when he could probably accomplish it faster himself. 

In fact, Lotor was impressed that Keith did nothing more than roll his eyes slightly at the words, something that nobody in the court would see. He doubted many on the dais would have seen either since Shiro was blocking the direct view. 

“I accept on my honour and with my life. I will make his family, friends, and emperor proud to release him fully into my care.” 

Lotor could tell that Shiro was also not fond of the words despite how he said them loud and clear so all those around them could hear them. Royalty loved tradition and that usually meant they ended up saying outdated words for the sake of it. 

“Then take your omega, alpha, and together walk your first steps on a path that will lead to marriage and a lifelong bond.” Lotor gave Keith’s arm a gentle squeeze and couldn’t resist giving his cheek a kiss before taking his hand and putting it in Shiro’s. 

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro said quietly and off script. It was as if the words could no longer stay contained as he took Keith’s hand into both of his and then drew him in close to give him a light kiss on both cheeks. 

Keith blushed and whatever he said in reply was too quiet for even Lotor to hear. 

Shiro’s smile grew and he linked their arms together before escorting Keith up to the top of the dais. Lotor turned and moved off to the side to climb the dais more discreetly and joined Kolivan and Krolia there. Kolivan’s eyes were teary-eyed and it was definitely something Lotor would tease him about later. But for now, his attention was on Shiro and Keith as the advisor from before stepped forward to announce the engagement in official and lengthy terms.

The whole time, Shiro and Keith didn’t look away from each other and at the end of it, Shiro gave Keith a questioning look who nodded before oh so carefully cupping Keith’s cheek in his hand and leaning down to give him a soft, chaste kiss. 

The crowd erupted in cheers, but Lotor doubted they heard anything. 

He may not be overly thrilled to be losing Keith to Shiro and Terra but he couldn’t have asked for a better alpha for Keith to have fallen in love with. 

After a few more words, the music restarted and space was cleared on the floor for dancing. Shiro led Keith onto it and with soft smiles, and a small bow, they took each other’s arms once more to dance. It wasn’t long before other couples joined them though it was only Keith and Shiro, still in their own blissful looking world, that held his attention.

“They’re a little sickening, aren’t they?” A deep voice said from beside him and Lotor glanced over at Kuro who had made his way across the near-empty dais to him at some point. 

“Quite so,” He said and then found himself sharing a smile with the alpha prince. “And I wish them years of such happiness.” 

“Me, too. You know, Shiro was worried you’d run away with him.” 

“I can’t say I wasn’t tempted.”

“I think every alpha has been tempted to run away with him,” Kuro said. And by every alpha, Lotor was sure the prince meant the two of them specifically. 

“But Prince Shiro makes him happy. And that comes first.” 

“Agreed. It’s also been years since I’ve seen Shiro this happy. And I’d do anything for him to stay that way,” Kuro said. 

“A threat or an admission?” Lotor asked. 

“Both. It’s an odd feeling to be so happy and so I’m not sure sad is the right word, but something like that, at the same time.” 

Lotor nodded. He was happy that everyone else was too taken in by Shiro and Keith dancing or enjoying the ball themselves to eavesdrop on his and Kuro’s quiet conversation. He did not need people speculating that he and Kuro were anything but happy for the newly engaged couple.

“Complicated feelings is something I’m used to,” Lotor said. He had, after all, had to fight against his father and his own people to do what he thought was right for his empire and its neighbouring peoples.

“Regrets?” Kuro asked and Lotor didn’t know if he was shocked or impressed by the audacity. 

“None that would make me risk Keith’s happiness.” And he was sure in a few days those feelings would fade, too. He never enjoyed giving up things that were precious to him, even if it was beneficial to him or his people. “And you?”

“Not today. Or at least not yet,” Kuro said and gave Lotor what he would call a flirtatious grin. 

He thought of his talk with Keith and how he would suggest Kuro for Lotor. It was a little foolish but while the prince was not consort material, there was nothing that said they couldn’t enjoy each other’s company for the night. 

“I’ve heard Atlas has extraordinary champagne,” Lotor said. 

“So they, do. Shall we find some and toast to the happy couple?”

“Of course.” The toast would be a sincere one as Lotor truly wanted nothing but happiness for Keith and Shiro. And just like Kuro, he would do whatever was needed for them to keep it. It was nice to find an ally in that mission and someone who understood that things could sometimes be complicated but that it in no way diminished the feelings of happiness and support. And he was sure that he and Kuro would find a few more shared points of interest as he was led off the dais and toward a servant with a tray laden down with glasses of champagne. 

“To Shiro and Keith’s happiness and love,” Kuro said as he passed one glass to Lotor and took a second for himself. 

“To new bonds,” Lotor said in agreement. They lifted their glasses in toast followed by a sip, eyes locked on each other. They stayed caught like that, the moment growing long when there was suddenly applause and cheers from around the dance floor. Looking over, Lotor caught the tail end of another kiss from the happy couple. 

“If they’re this bad at the engagement party, imagine how intolerable they’ll be at the wedding reception,” Kuro said. 

“I shudder to think.” Though Lotor was actually looking forward to watching Keith overflowing with love on that day and possibly driving the advisors to fits with his inability to settle and not keep touching his husband. 

“I’m sure they’ll put on quite the show for us. But for now, let’s help them escape a bit of attention so they can share a moment or two out of the spotlight.” Kuro finished his champagne and handed it off to a passing servant before holding out his hand. 

“May I have this dance, Your Imperial Majesty?” Kuro asked with a small bow. 

Lotor’s eyes glanced to Keith who was being led off the dance floor by Shiro and then back to Kuro. Tonight was not the night for regrets but for happiness and joy and that meant living life like Keith had told him to. “It would be my pleasure, your highness,” Lotor said and placed his hand in Kuro’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor and Kuro may be pining for those what-ifs but they're truly good people who are happy for Shiro and Keith and would destroy anyone who would get in there way. Whether Lotor and Kuro did more than dance that night and the following few days Lotor was in Atlas it completely up to you. I just hope they avoided more regrets. 
> 
> I think I stuck to the theme of the Sheith AU day even if the story took a wild turn from where I had originally planned it. But it was interesting doing a Lotor PoV so in depth for the first time. 
> 
> As always, I love comments. And you can also find me at @sagelysea on twitter.


End file.
